Many people place air fresheners in a room or in a vehicle to cover up odors in the room or vehicle or just to add a fragrant scent to the air. Many air fresheners are commercially available, though often they are mere imitations; while synthetics may smell like the real thing. Sometimes some aromatherapy compositions are used in a room, though most of these provide for only one scent at a time.
Essential oils have been used for thousands of years in aromatherapy. One of the oldest methods is distillation practiced in ancient Persia, Turkey, and India thousands of years ago. Aromatic substances were also used by the ancient Chinese, Egyptians and Greeks as medicinal perfumes. In the 10th century the Arabs were extracting essential oils from aromatic plants and using them medicinally. The Knights of the Crusades brought aromatic essences and waters back to Europe from the Middle East and they became so popular that perfume began to be manufactured and was well established by the end of the 12th century. By the turn of the 18th century essential oils were widely used in medicinal preparations and Salmon's dispensary of 1896 contains recipes for numerous aromatic remedies.
Numerous innovations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use as ascent or air fresheners or scented paint or coating or aromatic compositions. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, however, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,274 to Crouse et al. describes a scented cleaner composition for outdoor sporting equipment such as guns, wherein the composition includes a primary cleaning component and a scent component from an aromatic live plant extract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,792 to Hinkle et al. teaches a scented paint composition, wherein the composition is manufactured by mixing a predetermined masking agent with a selected paint pigment. A selected solvent is mixed with the pigment to form a paint solution. A predetermined inducing agent and a selected scent extract are mixed with the paint solution such that the inducing agent disperses the scent extract throughout the paint solution to provide the paint solution with a select scent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,615 to Callahan discloses a cleaning compound additive for water or windshield wiper fluid to aid removal of insect splatters from a windshield. The cleaning compound additive includes dry particulate orange dye and dry particulate citrus orange scent along with other chemicals and insect repellants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,492 to Maleeny et al. describes a paint scenting additive mixture formulated to be introduced into paint compositions as a stable dispersion therein to produce a scented paint that provides a pleasant and long-lasting fragrance or aroma in an ambient surrounding.
U.S. Pat. No. 20150064060 to McCaughey et al. teaches a method to provide air freshener, scent, fragrance or perfume to an automobile in a milder and evenly applied manner. The additive or premixed fluid is combined with windshield washer fluid where it may be dispensed or applied on the exterior of the windshield. It is pulled from the outside of the car and vented into the automobile, for use as an interior air freshener.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations that are adapted for use as a scent or air freshener or scented paint or coating or aromatic compositions have been developed in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus a kit and a method which infuse eclectic aromatherapy compositions into an interior passenger compartment of a vehicle through selective integration of at least one aromatherapy composition into the ventilation system of a closed compartment such as compartment of a vehicle is therefore needed.